


fallingforyou

by scarsandammunition



Series: Daensa Week 2021 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mutual Pining, POV Daenerys Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandammunition/pseuds/scarsandammunition
Summary: Sansa and Daenerys have loved each other for ages - but refuse to believe the other could possibly love them back. All it takes is a song - and some helping hands - for them to finally admit their feelings to each other.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Daensa Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	fallingforyou

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daensa Week 2021, prompt: music, art, & poetry

Sunspear Coffeehouse was one of the best places for student hangouts in King’s Landing. A quiet, chilled environment where they could hang out, do assignments or generally just de-stress after a long day of lectures. 

And the fact that it was owned by her good-family was just an added bonus.

Dany’s favourite part of hanging out at Sunspear Coffeehouse was the open mic nights they hosted. A chance for budding young musicians to play their songs in front of a live audience. And considering Sansa took every opportunity to play, it meant that Dany was there every single week without fail. 

With her were other members of their friend group, Margaery - Sansa’s roommate and one of their joint best friends - and Arya, Sansa’s sister and first year at King’s Landing University. Dany was lost in Sansa’s voice before she felt a tap on her arm. 

“Hmm?”

“I said how long have you and my sister been friends?” Arya asked.

“Since the first day of uni,” Dany replied. She looked over to the redhead, happily strumming away and singing to the crowd of people in front of her.

“She’s really asking how long have you been in love with her,” Margaery dryly added.

“What are you talking about?” Dany said, _far_ too quickly.

Margaery raised an eyebrow. “Considering you sit there every week and make heart eyes at her non-stop, and she gets up and sings some sappy love song about you; how have you both _not_ realised you’re in love with each other?”

“I'm not in love with her!”

“Really? So the fact you’ve been to all of her gigs means nothing?”

“I’m just supporting my friend.”

“And the fact that you two are practically joined at the hip and do everything together means nothing too?” Margaery questioned.

“Nothing wrong with doing things together.”

“And the fact that neither you nor her have shown a romantic interest in literally _anyone_ since we started uni?” Margaery continued.

“Doesn’t mean I’m in love with her”

“No, I’m sure there’s totally another girl called Sansa who goes to this uni that you admitted to liking when you were wasted.”

Daenerys felt heat rise to her cheeks; she had no recollection of saying that, Margaery _had_ caught her out with that one. “Fine,” she sighed. “Maybe - for argument's sake - let's say I am in love with Sansa. But it doesn’t matter - she doesn’t love me back.”

“So the fact that all her songs are sad tunes about unrequited love means nothing?”

“You can’t prove they’re about me.”

“No, I’m sure there’s totally another girl that Sansa spends all her time with and brightens up around,” Arya chimed in. Margaery smirked at her. 

“For two people who're meant to be so smart, you're both so stupid,” Margaery replied. She looked over to where Sansa was putting her guitar down and walking over to them.

“Just.. keep quiet, yeah?” Daenerys asked. “Please?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Hi,” Sansa said as she arrived, a smile on her face. “Did you like the song? I was a little nervous about this one.” 

“Loved it as always,” Dany said, ignoring the looks she got from Margaery and Arya.

“It was wonderful, sweet girl,” Margaery complimented. 

“It was alright,” Arya agreed, as Sansa flicked her sister's ear. “Although I have a question about the lyrics. They sound like they’re outta those shitty romance novels you read all the tim-”

“You mean Florian and Jonquil?” Sansa deadpanned.

“I don’t know, I didn’t read them,” Arya mocked and poked at Sansa’s side when she murmured something that sounded suspiciously like _never knew you could read_. “I was just wondering whether they were based on someone?” Dany could see Margaery hiding her grin with her hand out of the corner of her eye. 

“I mean... a little; she’s really special to me but I don’t think I could ever tell her.”

“You should,” Margaery responded. “In fact, I think you should call them up and tell them right no-”

“I have work,” Daenerys quickly declared. “I have to go.”

She quickly made her way out of the coffeehouse, trying very deliberately to ignore the look of longing and heartbreak on Sansa’s face. 

**\--------------------**

“I'm in love with Sansa.”

“Dragons aren’t real. The world is round. Cersei Lannister is a bitch,” Rhaenys replied, wiping down the counter surface. She looked up as the silence between them dragged on. “What? I thought we were just stating facts.”

“You knew?” Was she really _that_ obvious?

“You didn't?” 

“I mean, I did but-”

“But you don’t wanna say anything about it because you don’t want to ruin your friendship. Trust me Dany - heard it a million times before,” Rhaenys said. “You two hit every cliché in the book at this point. 

“Rhae,” Dany groaned, sagging against the counter. “I can't lose her.”

“Why would you lose her?” 

“Because she's one of my best friends; it’s gonna be hard to still be friends when one of us has all these feelings for the other.”

“You _do_ listen to her songs, right? Exactly _who_ she’s singing about?”

“Been to every gig she’s done.” Whatever the day, whatever the weather, Daenerys made sure that she _never_ missed a single one.

“Then you clearly aren't paying any attention.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means we’re this close,” Rhaenys pinched her fingers together, “to locking you both in a room and not letting you out until you tell each other how you feel.”

“What if she hates me for it, Rhae? I wouldn’t be able to deal with that.”

Rhaenys walked around the counter and wrapped Dany up in a hug from behind. “Trust me, I don’t think Sansa would ever be able to hate you. There’s another open mic night on Friday; you should tell her there...”

**\--------------------**

“Didn't think you'd show your face,” Margaery said as Dany walked in and took her seat alongside Rhaenys.

“I never missed a performance before, I’m not about to start now,” Dany replied. _Even if she will hate me after this._

“I keep telling you, you’ll be fine,” Rhaenys said to her. “She loves you a lot more than you think.”

Daenerys said nothing, simply taking a sip of her coffee that Arya had brought back with her from her round. She noticed Margaery staring at her intently, a small smirk playing on her face. 

“What?” Dany asked.

“Nothing.” Margaery sat back in her seat. “Let’s just say that you’re not the only one who thinks your feelings are unrequited .”

Dany was about to reply and further question exactly just what Margaery meant but was silenced as people started to clap and cheer as Sansa took her seat on the stool on the stage. 

“So, this is a brand new song I wrote… I, er… a friend convinced me to share it tonight so hopefully, you all like it,” Sansa managed to stammer out with a smile, seemingly further encouraged by some cheers from members of the crowd and their own friendship group.

Dany squirmed in her seat and watched Sansa take a steadying breath as the redhead began to strum out a simple guitar melody and began to sing.

_What time you coming out?_

_We started losing light_

_I'll never make it right_

_If you don't want me ‘round_

_I'm so excited for the night_

_All we need's my bike and your enormous house_

Daenerys thought back to all their walks and bike rides and all the times they had woken up in a tangle of limbs after they had fallen asleep binge-watching whatever series they were interested in. This song couldn’t be about her - could it?

_You said some day we might_

_When I'm closer to your height,_

_Till then we'll knock around and see_

_If you're all I need_

Sansa had just used a joke that Dany used to tease her about her height since she towered over her (something that Daenerys loved but would not admit aloud). Still not about her. No way. She would’ve been fine had Sansa just continued to sing, looking all around and at the chords on her guitar. Instead, the redhead looked at her directly, Sansa’s ocean blue eyes meeting her own violet ones. 

_Don't you see me I_

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_And don't you need me I_

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_On this night, and in this light_

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_And maybe you, change your mind_

Dany’s heart began to race.

_I'm caught on your coat again_

_You said, "Oh no, it's fine"_

_I read between the lines and touched your leg again_

_I'll take it one day at a time_

_Soon you will be mine, oh, but I want you now_

_I want you now_

_When the smoke is in your eyes, you look so alive_

_Do you fancy sitting down with me maybe_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_According to your heart_

_My place is not deliberate_

_Feeling of your arms_

_I don't want to be your friend, I want to kiss your neck_

Daenerys felt as if she could cry, every part of her just wanting to run onto the stage and wrap Sansa up in her arms, never to let her go. 

_Don't you see me I_

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_And don't you need me I_

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_On this night, and in this light_

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_And maybe you, change your mind_

Sansa definitely sounded like she was struggling to hold back tears, her voice wavering as she sang the final chorus of the song. Daenerys’ heart beat overtime, as if it was creating a song of her own, entirely of Sansa’s name.

Everyone stands and applauds her and Dany could practically feel Margaery’s smirk from next to her, even if she was entirely focused on Sansa. The redhead smiled a little, but it looked even more nervous than usual and trembled slightly, as if she was to burst into tears at a moment's notice. 

“Still so sure she doesn’t love you?” Margaery asked as Sansa put down her guitar, nudging Daenerys with her shoulder. 

“Thank you.” Sansa stands, scanning the crowd and wiping under her eyes. “Hope you enjoyed the song, thanks for a wonderful set.” Her voice fully cracks as she moves - practically runs - out of the back door that led to the alleyway. 

“Sansa,” Dany gasped, rising from her seat, her body seemingly acting on its own accord, moving to the door where Sansa had disappeared through. 

“Go get your girl Dany!” Rhaenys yelled after her, the rest of their group making similar sounds of agreement and cheers, but if she were being honest, she couldn’t and didn’t care for anyone else right now; just her and Sansa.

**\--------------------**

She pushed the back door open, instantly greeted by a blast of cold air; she shivered at the contact. Dany looked around and quickly found Sansa, sobbing underneath a streetlight.

“Sansa,” Dany called. _Now or never_ , she thought. 

Sansa turned her head towards Dany, eyes red, tear tracts clearly visible on her face. Even crying, she was still just so unbelievably beautiful. Dany walked directly up to the redhead, practically running, determined to end their constant dancing around each other.

“Daenerys, I’m sorry, I should’ve told yo-”

Dany silenced Sansa’s ramblings by pushing her lips against the redhead’s. She felt Sansa’s arms come around her waist as she looped her arms around Sansa’s neck and pulled her down to her level.

She felt as if time slowed down entirely when their lips met; Sansa seemed to gasp into her mouth but quickly got to kissing her back, tongues sliding over each other inside Daenerys’ mouth. 

She’d been waiting so _long_ for this moment, imagined so many different variations of this moment happening. Yet, she never thought she’d be in the back alley of her good-family’s coffeehouse, kissing the girl of her dreams in the rain.

Sansa pulled back and shot her a shaky smile; pressed her forehead to Daenerys’. “I've loved you for so long Dany, I just... I didn't know how to tell you.”

“I love you too. I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship.” Dany shivered and swept her hair to the side, pushing further into Sansa. “I love you too much to ruin things between us, Sansa.”

“All this time… we loved each other and didn’t say anything…” Sansa laughed. “We’re idiots,” she said, bright ocean eyes dancing with joy.

“I came to tell you today. It’s been ever since we first met.” Daenerys couldn’t help but laugh too. “For so long, Sansa. For so long.”

“And to think if Margaery didn’t convince me to perform that, I wouldn’t have _this_ \- you _.”_ Sansa squeezed her to emphasise her point.

Dany frowned. “Margaery asked you to do that?”

“Yeah, she…” Sansa sighed, pushing wet strands of hair out of her face. “When we got home the other day, she sat me down and went on about how I should tell you. So I wrote that song about you and thought it’d be easier to tell you that way.”

“Sansa,” Dany reached up to push a red lock behind her ear. “I loved the song; you are just the sweetest.” She still couldn’t believe that this moment was real; she was certain she would wake up at any moment. 

Daenerys heard Sansa’s phone buzz; the redhead pulled it out of her pocket and showed the screen to Dany.

**_Margaery_ **

_You’re welcome :)_

_At least now you’ll both stop fawning over each other now xx_

Dany giggled. “I don’t plan to stop fawning over you any time soon.”

“Neither,” Sansa smiled as she leant in to press their lips together, her own arms circling Dany's waist. Daenerys couldn’t help but return the smile as she got to kiss Sansa again, feeling so elated and safe in the redhead’s arms. 

“Dany?”

“Hm?”

“All of my songs - they’re all about you. Every single one of them.”

Daenerys couldn’t help but laugh as she leant in to kiss Sansa again.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic and the song that Sansa sings is [fallingforyou](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3JJxS0gNkE) by The 1975! Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
